


Paradise

by Ringo_Angel



Series: Super Psycho Love [8]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Fluff, I miss wanna one, KingCham, KingDeot, Love, M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform, Romance, Slight Kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: “Can I have you?” Jaehwan growled, his teeth grazing the younger’s throat.Woojin honestly didn’t mind, he found it all exciting in a way. “B-be quick.” Jaehwan liked to drag him into these situations, and Woojin liked it.Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Nekoss by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.
Relationships: Kim Jaehwan/Park Woojin
Series: Super Psycho Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ 집에 들어오는 걸음까지도~ _

_ 아쉬움에 자꾸 더 멈춰 돌아보게 해~ _

_ I just wanna fall in, in your eyes~ _

_ Love you still, forever in my mind~ _ ”

His sweet voice, his cute face, the way that he played the guitar; Woojin loved all of it. He sighed, leaning on his hands as he stared from a reasonable distance. 

“You’re staring again.” Daehwi stated, frowning at the elder. Woojin didn’t even acknowledge that he was there, he was too busy staring. Daehwi frowned, suddenly kicking the elder under the table.

“Ow!” Woojin growled, sending a glare towards the younger Neko. “What was that for?” He made a pouty face, trying his best to make Daehwi feel guilty. He didn’t. 

“You make me come to the music building so you’re not alone, and you're not even doing your work.” Daehwi pointed a pen at the elder, since he was trying to do his own literature work. 

“I am!” Woojin retorted, gesturing to his blank music score sheets. Daehwi raised an eyebrow, not impressed with the elder’s attitude. 

“Yeah, sure you are.” Daehwi looked back down to his fictional text. “We’ve been sitting here for nearly an hour and you haven’t even written simplified notes.” 

Woojin was tasked with composing a song. It only had to be short and simple, but he always found composing the music the most stressful. “Daehwi~” He whined suddenly, “you said you would help me!” 

Daehwi liked to write songs as a pastime, but his real passion was literature. Woojin leaned over the table, placing his hands over Daehwi’s book so he couldn’t ignore him. “You promised…” 

“I will help you.” Daehwi sighed, not being able to say no to his hyung. “But, I feel like you want someone else’s help.” His eyes looked towards the other side of the room. Woojin refused to look, already knowing who the younger was looking at. 

Daehwi just watched as Woojin’s hair started glowing a little, a soft blush on his face. “If you like Kim Jaehwan that much why don’t you talk to him more?” It was almost pitiful. 

“I don’t like him like that.” Woojin scoffed, bringing himself out of his thoughts. “He’s a good sunbae who gives me advice when I ask.” It wasn’t that he’s never talked to Jaehwan before. He always asked for the Alpha’s advice when it came to the practical music stuff. 

Daehwi just rolled his eyes, going back to his book analysis. “Yeah, whatever you say.” 

Woojin just sighed, but couldn’t help but glance towards the said Alpha again. Jaehwan was sitting at the far side of the room they were in, since the music block had large study areas. He was playing his acoustic guitar and singing softly, but Woojin could hear it clearly. 

It would be nice to rewrite a song with Jaehwan, but Woojin didn’t have the guts to ask. Anyway, Jaehwan was a sunbae, so he was probably busy himself. “ _ I just wanna fall in, in your eyes, _ ” Jaehwan’s voice was so nice, “ _ love you still, forever in my mind~ _ ”

Woojin looked up to the Alpha, only to lock eyes with him. Woojin’s eyes widened, his heart skipping. Jaehwan just smirked, before continuing to sing again. Woojin threw his eyes back to the blank score sheet, his fingers tapping on the desk. 

Daehwi wanted to ask but he wouldn’t bother. Woojin smiled a little to himself, though he wasn’t really thinking about what that little bit of eye contact meant. 

Jaehwan grinned, strumming his guitar continuously in the chord A ♭ . 

“Jaehwan-hyung.” Sewoon’s voice woke Jaehwan up from his strumming. 

“Yes?” He grinned a little. 

“You’re playing a continuous note and it’s annoying.” Sewoon was never sweet, despite his cute face. Jaehwan sighed, leaning against the guitar and looking up at his younger roommate. 

“You headed out, Woonie?” Jaehwan asked, his smile never leaving. 

“Yes,” Sewoon narrowed his eyes a little at the elder. He had just finished his guitar audio exam. “Will you be back late?” He was always displeased with Jaehwan’s drunken escapades and coming home at night. 

“Tonight? Hmmm, I don’t think so.” Jaehwan shook his head. Seongwu didn’t have a party tonight, and Jaehwan didn’t have anyone to meet up with. He glanced back over towards Woojin, who was being whiny towards Daehwi. 

Sewoon just nodded, pulling his guitar bag more securely onto his shoulder. “See ya later, hyung.” He patted Jaehwan’s shoulder before walking out of the room. Jaehwan just shook his head before readjusting himself and getting his acoustic back on his knee well. 

Jaehwan sighed, looking over towards Woojin again. He was a cute Neko, and he always asked Jaehwan for his opinion on his work. It was cute. Woojin stood up suddenly, playfully threatening to hit Daehwi who was laughing. 

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow; damn… Park Woojin had a nice ass. He tilted his head a little, like he was trying to get a better look. 

“Yo, Jaehwan-hyung.” 

“Yes?” Jaehwan woke up from his daydream. Hyunggu was standing looking at him now, his electric guitar on his back. 

“Good luck with the audio exam.” Hyunggu gave him a friendly pat. Due to the guitar exam schedule, Jaehwan was after Hyunggu, and even though they weren’t close it was nice to get a little encouragement. 

“Thanks.” Jaehwan jerked his head up in acknowledgement. Hyunggu gave him one last ‘ _ fighting _ ’ before disappearing out the doorway. He stood up from where he was perched on the desk, gripping the neck of his guitar as he did. 

Woojin just watched the Alpha walk into a room, bowing to whoever was in there before shutting the door behind him. He shook his head, turning his attention back to his work again. 

Daehwi hummed a little to himself, “are you planning on composing an acoustic song?” He asked, like he was going to help but he was actually concocting a plan in his head. 

“I assume so,” Woojin glanced at his notes where he jolted things down about the assignment. “It’s supposed to be a simple composition, so I think acoustic would be okay.” He could get Daehwi to play the piano for him. 

“Why don’t you play?” Daehwi asked, like he could read the elder’s thoughts. 

“You know I don’t play…” Woojin mumbled, looking at his notes like they were interesting. His parents were musicians, playing piano and guitar, but Woojin had spent most of his time dancing. 

Daehwi sighed a little, “why don’t you learn a short song? It’ll look more convincing to the tutors if you're the one playing, right?” He was trying his best to help Woojin. Studying in performing arts without an instrument surely was more challenging. 

“Will you teach me piano?” Woojin looked up at the younger Neko. 

“I was thinking you could ask someone to teach you guitar instead.” Daehwi wiggled his brows. Woojin’s face flushed suddenly, catching on to what the younger suggested. 

“No way,” Woojin shook his head, fluffy his hair out as he did. “I can’t ask him such a thing, that’s a really big commitment.” He wanted to, he really did, but there was no way he’d be able to ask Jaehwan to help him. “Surely he has his own work to do.” 

Daehwi shrugged, looking back to his work. “Maybe I don’t have enough time.” 

  
“Daehwi~!” Woojin whined again. 

Daehwi glanced towards the other side of the study hall, only to see Jaehwan exiting the room. He raised an eyebrow before glancing back towards Woojin. “Here’s your chance.” He gestured towards the Alpha. 

“I can’t ask him.” Woojin shook his head, blushing, the pink taking over his ears. 

“Sure you can,” Daehwi smiled brightly, “look, I’ll shout him for you. Jaehwan-sunbae!” 

“Daehwi! Shut up!” Woojin gritted out but it was too late. 

Jaehwan turned towards the sound of his name, only to see Daehwi waving him over. Woojin on the other hand looked like he was in a panic;  _ so cute…  _ He put his guitar in his bag, zipping it up securely. 

The Alpha hiked the guitar bag onto his shoulder before making his way towards their table. Woojin took a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself down. He looked down at the blank score sheet, not being able to raise his eyes. 

“Hey, Daehwi.” Jaehwan leaned on the table, grinning. “Looking pretty as always.” 

“Uh-huh…” Daehwi made a disgusted face at the elder. “I don’t need you to tell me.” He only had eyes for one Alpha, and it definitely wasn’t Kim Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan glanced towards Woojin, seeing his pink ears. “Hey, Woojin. How’s your study going?” The Neko always asked for advice, but these days he kept his distance. 

“Ah,” Woojin glanced at the Alpha for a second, before looking back down. “It’s going okay…” 

  
“No it’s not.” Daehwi interrupted, catching Jaehwan’s attention again.

“It’s not?” Jaehwan furrowed his brows a little. “Is everything okay?” he looked concerned, since Woojin was his cute hoobae after all. 

“Woojin-hyung needs to write an acoustic song, but he doesn’t know how to play guitar.” Daehwi was literally throwing him under the bus. 

“ _ Daehwi… _ ” Woojin growled under his breath, trying to get the younger to shut up. 

“I don’t have enough time to teach Woojinnie-hyung myself,” Daehwi looked up at Jaehwan, his eyes almost sparkling. “Do you have time, hyung? You’re really good at guitar.” 

Woojin’s eyes widened; he couldn’t believe that Daehwi actually did it. Jaehwan just chuckled, glancing towards the glowing Neko. 

“Sure, I’ll help you, Woojinnie.” He finalised, holding out his hand. “Gimme your phone, I’ll add my kakao.” 

Woojin just did as he was told, handing his phone over to Jaehwan. The alpha smirked, typing in his ID and adding his to Woojin’s. He passed the phone back, happy that he’d gotten Woojin’s kakao. 

“I’ll message you when I’m free.” Jaehwan reached out, ruffling Woojin’s still glowing hair. He waved to both Nekos before turning around and making his way towards the door. 

When the Alpha finally left, Woojin glared towards the younger. “Why the fuck did you do that!?” He slammed his fists on the table, but Daehwi didn’t even flinch. 

“I helped you. So, you’re welcome.” Daehwi grinned, making notes again from his literature. 

Woojin sighed. He was actually thankful to Daehwi, since he wouldn’t have been about to ask Jaehwan such a thing himself. Daewhi was smiling to himself, once again saving the day. 

— 

It was 1:33am, and Woojin was just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, his heart was racing with the unbelievable. 

The sound of Daehwi snoring was the only noise in their room. Woojin tried to snuggle into his bedding, but he just couldn’t seem to feel sleepy. 

He turned to his size, reaching for his phone. He unlocked the device, opening up Kakao and looking at Jaehwan’s profile. Woojin would never have thought that he’d ever get the Alpha’s contact. 

Jaehwan’s selcas were cute. He looked kind of awkward with his  _ V  _ sign, but it just made Woojin grin. 

“Cute…” Woojin needed to get his act together. He should act more confident around the Alpha. He’d never get attention if he just cowered away, but Woojin knew his personality. 

Woojin locked the phone again, placing it back on the charging pad. He turned all the way around, snuggling up against the wall.  _ Sleep, sleep… _

  
  


“Wake up, Woojinnie-hyung.” Daehwi’s voice sounded, followed by a soft shake on his shoulder. “It’s morning, let’s go get breakfast.” 

Woojin groaned, forcing his eyes open and glaring at the wall. Why did Daehwi have to be a morning person, it was such a farce? He sat up, already hearing music start playing. 

“Daehwi… I don’t have class till afternoon…” Woojin was planning on sleeping in. 

“True,” Daehwi hummed, “but your phone has been flashing for awhile.” 

“What?” Woojin ruffled his hair, his other hand grabbing his phone. His eyes widened immediately, seeing that he had a message from Jaehwan. 

The Neko scrambled to unlock the phone, reading the message straight away. 

**_Kim Jaehwan_ **

_ 09:01am _

_ Hi Woojinnie! 😀😀😀 _

_ If you’re not busy I have time at 11!!! _

_ if you wanna start your guitar lessons :)  _

Woojin’s cheeks flushed, but he quickly shook his head. It was already 9:30 now, so Woojin had to decide fast. Daehwi didn’t have a lecture until 10, so he’d be setting off soon. 

“Daehwi, when are you leaving?” Woojin quickly asked, seeing as though the younger was already ready to go. 

“In five minutes?” Daehwi raised a brow, looking towards the elder Neko. Woojin flung his legs out of his bed, looking up at the younger seriously. 

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll come with you.” Woojin quickly looked back down to his phone, texting back to Jaehwan. 

**_Kim Jaehwan_ **

_ 09:33am _

_ Good morning, Jaehwan-hyung 🙂 _

_ 11 sounds fine! I’m setting off from my dorm soon 🙂 _

_ 09:35am _

_ Brilliant!!! 👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻 _

_ Cute~ you’re still in bed?  _

_ 09:36am _

_ I sleep in on Thursdays! 🥺🥺🥺 _

_ Where shall we meet? _

_ 09:36am  _

_ Do you know the practice rooms in building room C? 😉 _

_ 09:37am _

_ I think so… 🤔🤔🤔 _

_ I’m used to the dance studio! _

_ 09:37am _

_ Dancing? Awesome 😱😱😱 I can't dance to save my life! _

_ The practice rooms are down the corridor to the left before the dance studios 👌🏻😊 _

_ 09:38am _

_ Okay! I’ll find you there! 😊 _

Woojin was left on read after that, and that was a cue to get up. Daehwi was sitting on his own bed, watching the elder scramble about. He had a quick shower and was scrubbing at his hair to dry it. 

Daehwi leaned on his hand, sighing deeply. “I don’t wanna be late, hyung.”

“I’m ready.” Woojin jumped up, his bag the last thing he grabbed. His hair was ruffled and all over the place, but at least his uniform was on right. 

Daehwi got to his feet, grabbing a hairbrush from his table. “You’re not going out looking like a mess.” He forced Woojin to stand still while he sorted out his hair. 

Woojin pouted, letting the younger sort him out. “Won’t we be late?” He wasn’t one for styling his hair, he was more of an ohnaturel kind of guy. 

“Shut it,” Daehwi playfully hit the elder with his hairbrush. “You at least want to look good for Jaehwan-hyung, right?” 

Woojin’s eyes glanced down, his cheekbones flushing pink. Daehwi finished after another five minutes, making sure each strand was where it was supposed to be. 

“Don’t you want a little eyeliner?” Daehwi asked, cupping Woojin’s face and moving his head from side to side. 

“It’s not a date, Daewhi.” Woojin gently slapped the younger away. “You’re gonna be late.” He recalled, watching Daehwi’s eyes widen. 

“Shit! Let’s go.” Daehwi grabbed Woojin’s wrist, pulling him out of their dorm room. 

—

Woojin took a deep breath, standing awkwardly in front of the music building. He was gripping his backpack straps tight, just staring at the building. 

“Okay,” he tried to hype himself up, “let’s do this.” Woojin walked into the building, willing his body to relax and his expression to not look so excited. He needed to be casual. 

Woojin turned to the left at the end of the corridor, opposite to the way he usually went. He could see a whole row of practice rooms. 

“Woojin-hyung, what are you doing this way?” Kuanlin’s voice suddenly appeared, catching Woojin off guard. He turned fast, seeing the tall Alpha walking out of the practice rooms. 

“Linnie~!” Woojin grinned at the younger. “What are you doing in the practice rooms?” He gestured to the said room. 

“Ah, I was practicing for my assignment.” Kuanlin answered. They were in the same class, so they obviously had the same assignments to do. 

“You’ve already started?” Woojin turned fully to the Alpha, looking up at him. 

Kuanlin nodded, a small smile on his face. “I’m gonna play the piano, but it’s been a while since I played so I thought I better practice early.” He seemed like he already had a good idea about what he was going to do. 

That made Woojin feel more nervous about it. Even Kuanlin was playing an instrument too. “I hope you do well, Linnie.” Woojin really did hope that Kuanlin did well, he worked hard and deserved it. 

“You too, hyung.” Kuanlin furrowed his brows, “are you here to practice?” 

“Me? Ah yes, yes.” Woojin nodded, ruffling the back of his hair. Kuanlin stepped forwards, suddenly pressing his hand to the Neko’s forehead. “What?” Woojin just looked up at the younger. 

“You’re not sick are you?” Kuanlin questioned, “you're acting weird.” 

“I’m fine.” Woojin chuckled, patting the Alpha’s arm. Kuanlin just hummed, taking his hand away from the Neko. 

“Hey, Woojin.” The said Neko tensed, turning to his favourite voice and seeing Jaehwan. The Alpha was standing leaning in the doorway of one of the practice rooms, the one only a couple paces down from where Woojin and Kuanlin were standing. 

“Hyung,” Woojin suddenly felt a heavy atmosphere in the air. “How long have you been—”

“You’re late.” Jaehwan glanced towards Kuanlin, who was looking back at him with furrowed brows. 

Woojin pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. 

**11:04**

He frowned, glancing back up at Jaehwan. Before he could get any words out, the Alpha spoke up again. “Unless you’ve got some other help.” His eyes were narrowing towards Kuanlin. 

The younger Alpha had no idea what was going on, but he was good at reading the atmosphere. “I didn’t know you were going to do your assignment with Jaehwan-sunbae.” He threw his arm around Woojin, draping over his smaller body a little. 

“Sunbae is teaching me guitar.” Woojin corrected, shyly glancing towards the elder. 

“Why not piano?” Kuanlin smirked a little, knowing that he was winding Jaehwan up. The flash of red was enough to tell him. 

“Ah, I want a guitar sound.” Woojin turned his head and looked up at Kuanlin. Jaehwan gritted his teeth, seeing the Neko look up at the tall Alpha. 

“If you want piano, I can teach you, hyung.” Kuanlin was having too much fun with this. 

“No way, you gotta do your assignment.” Woojin crossed his arms and shook his head. Jaehwan pushed off from the doorframe, walking towards his hoobaes. 

“Woojin.” Jaehwan frowned, “if you want to learn, then let’s go.” He didn’t want to sound angry, but the bite in his voice was obvious. 

Woojin stared at the Alpha, seeing the dim glare of red in his iris. Kuanlin chuckled, only getting a threatening growl from Jaehwan. 

He was about to argue back, until his phone started ringing. “Hello? Jinyoung-hyung?” Kuanlin’s face broke out into a gummy smile, “yeah, I’m done with my practice, I’m coming now.” He turned to Woojin, patting his shoulder. “Later, hyung. I gotta go.” 

Woojin just nodded, waving the younger off. Jaehwan furrowed his brows, confusion filling his head again. The Neko turned back to him, blinking cutely at him. 

They both silently walked into the practice room. Jaehwan sat on the chair there, while Woojin sat on the floor. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Woojin was just fiddling with his hands. 

“What was that all about?” Jaehwan broke the silence, gesturing towards the door. 

“You mean Kuanlin?” Woojin looked up at the elder. Jaehwan felt his heart skip, seeing those doe eyes stare at him innocently. 

“Yeah.” Jaehwan cleared his thought, casually reaching out for his guitar. “You guys seem close.” 

“Yeah, we’re good friends.” Woojin smiled sweetly. “But we don’t really hang out.” He was getting out his notebook, getting ready to write down whatever advice Jaehwan would tell him. 

“Hmm.” Jaehwan stood up suddenly, catching the Neko off guard. Woojin looked up at him, watching his movements closely. 

Jaehwan sat down on the floor beside Woojin, tuning his guitar as he did. “So do you have chords you’re thinking about?” 

Woojin was just staring at the Alpha. He’d never seen Kim Jaehwan up so close. He was really handsome, but in a cute way. His ears were pointed and his hair looked soft and bushy. 

“Woojin-ah?” Jaehwan was staring at him, making the Neko blush and quickly shift his gaze away. 

“Sorry, uh…” Woojin awkwardly looked through his notebook. “I haven’t really thought about the chords…” 

Jaehwan just nodded. He suddenly shoved his guitar on Woojin’s lap, making him jump. “Hyung?”

“You’re gonna learn right, so you gotta at least hold the guitar.” Jaehwan chuckled. 

Woojin shifted a little, sitting up and positioning the Alpha’s guitar. He strummed his fingers over the strings, smiling a little. He used to watch his father play his guitar when he was a kid, but as he got older he strayed from instruments. 

“I’ll teach you the chord A major.” Jaehwan sat on the Neko’s left, making sure that he could adjust his fingers if needed. 

“Okay.” Woojin nodded. 

“You need to put your fingers on the second fret.” Jaehwan tapped the area he meant on the top of the neck of the guitar. “Put your first finger on the fourth string, second finger on the third string, and third finger on the second string.”

Woojin blushed a little, feeling the warmth of Jaehwan’s touch as he arranged his fingers. “You count the string upwards.” Jaehwan carried on explaining. “Don’t strum all six strings, just these five.” 

Woojin was nodding at each sentence, listening to the Alpha. He awkwardly strummed the guitar, grinning a little. Jaehwan just smiled, watching the Neko happily play the one chord. 

“Let’s try C major.” Jaehwan suggested, already readjusting Woojin’s fingers again. 

They tried a few chords. Woojin couldn’t grasp it straight away, but he was trying his best. Jaehwan was just watching the younger, seeing how was genuinely enjoying himself. 

Every time Woojin grinned widely, Jaehwan could see his snaggletooth fang. He was really cute. Jaehwan leaned a little closer, his breathing close to Woojin’s ears. 

The Neko jolted, suddenly turning to Jaehwan. Their noses bumped as he turned, just proving how close they were. Woojin didn’t move back and neither did Jaehwan, the two of them just looking at each other. 

“Jaehwan-hyung…” Woojin breathed out a little. 

“Woojinnie.” Jaehwan whispered back. His eyes glanced down before back to Woojin’s eyes. “You’re doing so well.” He meant that too, but his thoughts were going in a completely different direction. 

“Th-thank y—” Woojin was suddenly cut off, Jaehwan pressed his lips to his own. He let his eyes flutter closed, pressing back into the kiss. 

The atmosphere was sweeping him off his feet. Jaehwan pulled away first, licking his lips before leaning back against the wall again. Woojin opened his eyes, leaning back too. 

The Neko gently brushed his finger over his bottom lip, not completely sure what just happened. Jaehwan kissed him? Why did he suddenly kiss him? 

“Do you wanna go get some food?” Jaehwan asked, since they’d been in the practice room for a couple hours now. 

Woojin nodded, not finding his voice. Jaehwan got to his feet, gently taking his guitar back and placing it back in its bag. The sound of the zip seemed really loud. 

Woojin packed away his own things, shoving them into the bag. When they were both packed away, Jaehwan held the door open for the Neko. 

“Let’s get some food from the cafeteria.” Jaehwan suggested, not wanting to ask the Neko to leave the grounds with him. 

“Sure.” Woojin nodded. 

— 

Woojin met up with Jaehwan at least three times a week. He would practice and learn guitar chords, and Jaehwan even helped him pick a chord sequence for his assignment. He was getting better, his song starting to come together.

Everytime, Jaehwan would kiss him. They were always soft kisses, and Woojin never rejected him. It was becoming part of their routine; meet up, practice chord sequence, lean too close, kiss, finish lesson. 

Woojin sighed, his head leaning on the table. He was currently in the library, his thought too all over the place for him to even think about anything else. Daehwi sat next to him, reading over his score. 

  
“This is a nice song.” Daehwi commented, “can you play these chords?” He was looking over them all, checking out the composition and structure. “Really though, this is nice.” 

“Yeah, it sounds nice…” Woojin turned his head towards the direction of the younger. “Jaehwan is amazing… he’s even starting to hum vocals.” 

“Hey, don’t let him do the work, it’s your assignment.” Daehwi gently elbowed the elder. “Doesn't he have enough work to do for a second year?” 

“Daehwi?” Woojin mumbled, “what does it mean when an Alpha kisses you, but there’s no context?”

“What?” Daehwi furrowed his brows, looking at Woojin with confusion. “Jaehwan kissed you?” 

Woojin lifted himself off the table, rubbing at his eyes. “Not just once.” His cheeks flushed a little, “everytime he just… leans in and kisses me.” He brushed his fingers over his bottom lip. 

Daehwi looked shocked, “he kissed you?” 

“Not like, a deep kiss.” Woojin shook his head, but his hair was starting to glow. “More like a peck really.” 

“You kissed back, didn’t you?” Daehwi smirked a little, watching the elder’s blush darken. 

“Well, yeah.” Woojin shrugged, but was already bright red. He was cute in that way. 

“Why don’t you ask him out then?” Daehwi asked seriously. “Take the next step, man.” He was getting sick of Woojin hanging back. The elder shook his head, tapping his fingers on the desk. 

Daehwi sighed. Woojin suddenly stood up, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He quickly escaped, wanting to just get away from Daehwi’s prying questions. 

Daehwi leaned back in his chair, watching Woojin basically run away from him. Daehwi’s eyes glanced down, seeing that the elder had left his phone. He couldn’t resist being nosy, he needed to see.

Daehwi knew the elder Neko’s passcode was his birthday, he wouldn’t remember if not. The younger didn’t want to pry, but he would never forgive Jaehwan if he was messing around with Woojin. 

Woojin was his precious friend, so there was no way he would let him be played with. He quickly opened kakao, skimming through the messages. Honestly nothing seemed out of the ordinary; just talking about meeting up and how work was coming along. 

**_Jaehwannie Hyung_ **

_ 10.02pm _

_ I can’t meet up tomorrow, I’ve got something to do :)  _

_ Make sure you keep practicing!  _

_ You’re getting a lot better :)  _

_ 10.53pm _

_ Sorry for the late reply hyung! :( _

_ It’s okay, I’ll make sure to practice a lot! _

_ Thank you :D _

“So it’s like that.” Daehwi locked the phone and placed it back on the table, turning his attention back to the score paper. They hadn’t messaged since last night, and it didn’t seem like they were desperate to see each other. 

Woojin returned from the bathroom, wiping at his face a little. He splashed a little water, trying his best to calm his heated face. He sat back down beside Daehwi, looking more refined. He’d clearly talked himself into calming down. 

“So, my song is nea—”

“Hey guys!” Woojin was cut off by Seongwu, the Alpha leaning on the table. Daniel was behind him, laughing at his friend. 

“Hyungs, how can we help you?” Daehwi questioned, smiling awkwardly. 

“I’m having a party tonight, so you guys better be coming.” Seongwu winked before skipping away from them. Daniel followed after his fellow Alpha, his eyes smiling and his tone chuckling. 

“What just happened?” Woojin questioned, turning back to Daehwi. The younger just shrugged, continuing his work. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Seongwu’s party was now all over the university chat pages. Woojin and Daewhi were back in their shared room, the elder of the two just laying on his bed. 

“So are you going to the party?” Woojin asked his friend. He wanted to go, just for a dance, but he didn’t want to go alone. 

“I suppose so.” Daehwi was the type that pretended he wasn’t bothered, but he obviously wanted to go. “What about you?” 

Woojin just hummed, “I suppose so.” He could do with some lay back. 

They didn’t discuss more, and decided to get ready instead. Woojin wore tight black jeans that cupped his ass nicely, finished off with a light grey floaty top — a little chest being shown. 

Daehwi had suggested they walk to Seongwu’s party, and Woojin didn't argue. It was a nice night, so they enjoyed the walk and chat. 

When they arrived at Seongwu’s apartment, the music was already booming and people already packed inside. Jihoon was the one that opened the door for them, a soft smile on his face. 

“Come on in guys.” Jihoon waved them in. His flushed face already told them that he’d had a few. 

Woojin looked around the room, seeing people dancing and laughing. He liked the atmosphere, it was nice. Jihoon returned from the kitchen, handing a cup to Woojin and one to Daehwi. 

“Drink up,” Jihoon smiled before making his way through the crowd, probably to find Seongwu. 

Woojin took a long swig of whatever Jihoon gave him — he trusted him enough to know it wouldn’t spike him. He placed the cup down before making his way towards the dance floor area. 

Woojin just freestyled, swaying his hips and feeling the music. He wanted to just relax and dance, no other thoughts in his head. Daehwi had disappeared into the crowd somewhere, but Woojin was too immersed in dancing. 

A dance break started, and Daniel started to spin on his hands. Woojin just watched for a while, seeing Daniel being replaced by Seongwu and Jihoon who started popping towards each other. 

Woojin glanced around, wondering where he’d put his drink. After dancing for, god knows how long, he’d worked up quite a thirst. 

“Daehwi?” Woojin questioned, trying to find his friend. He noticed the younger at the other end of the room, sitting at a small table with Yoon Jisung, the Alpha dorm head. 

Woojin frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowed. He couldn’t go over and disturb, could he? It seemed a little cruel when he knew that Daehwi had a soft spot for the happy, older Alpha. 

Woojin took a step forward before a hand clamped around his wrist. He was pulled back suddenly, turning and falling into another Alpha. “Hey!” Woojin was about to shove the Alpha away when he realised who it was. 

“I didn’t think I’d catch you here, Woojinnie.” Jaehwan grinned, his hand sliding down the Neko’s wrist to the palm of his hand. “Don’t you have to finish your assignment?” 

“I-it’s going well…” Woojin cursed himself for stuttering. 

“Good.” Jaehwan leaned forwards, pressing a chaste kiss to the Neko’s lips. Woojin just blinked, but he couldn’t just let this slide. 

“Come with me, hyung.” Woojin grabbed Jaehwan’s wrist, suddenly dragging him towards the front door. They exited Seongwu’s apartment, standing in the corridor. 

“Woo—” Jaehwan was cut off, being pushed against the wall. Woojin trapped the elder between his hands, his hair glowing and his eyes narrowed. 

“Why do you kiss me?” He needed to know. He couldn’t handle his overthinking anymore. 

“Why do you kiss back?” Jaehwan countered, his eyes glancing down to Woojin’s lips. 

Woojin’s face flushed, but he shook the thoughts away. “Tell me why you kissed me.” He tried again, not going down without a fight. “If you’re messing with me…”

“Because I like you.” Jaehwan answered, watching the Neko’s eyes widened and stare at him like a doe.

“You l-like… me?” Woojin was taken back by the answer. 

“Yes. Is it not obvious?” Jaehwan tilted his head, looking over the Neko like he didn’t understand. 

“N-no… no! It’s not obvious!” Woojin was losing his mind. “How was it supposed to be obvious!?” There was no way, Jaehwan had to be messing with him. 

“You think I’m the type of Alpha that just kisses anyone?” Jaehwan’s brows furrowed, almost glaring. “I spent my time with you, I let you hold and play my guitar, I kissed you! How is it not obvious?” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Woojin clenched his fists against the wall by the Alpha’s sides. “I don’t… I don’t catch on well.” He was blushing again, all the way up to his ears. 

Jaehwan sighed, shaking his head a little. “Alright.” He wrapped his arms around Woojin’s waist, pulling him flush against him. “I like you, Park Woojin.” 

Woojin whimpered, his hands shifting to the elder’s shoulders. “Really? We don’t really know each other…” 

“You’re cute.” Jaehwan leaned forwards, his nose booping against the younger’s. “You come and ask for my advice all the time. At first you were just my cute hoobae, but my eyes would always watch you, and I started to look forward to you coming to see me.” 

Woojin couldn’t meet the Alpha’s eyes, his embarrassment taking over. “I like you, Woojinnie.” Jaehwan purred suddenly, his hand sliding down the Neko’s back towards his ass. “What about you?” 

Woojin bit his lip, his hands tightening on Jaehwan’s shoulders. “I…” He couldn’t speak around the lump forming in his throat. 

“If you don’t like me, that’s okay.” Jaehwan quickly clarified, “I’ll chase after you until you do.” He leaned in again, pressing their lips together. 

Woojin looped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, one hand snaking into his black hair. Jaehwan parted his lips, licking at the Neko’s bottom lip. 

“J-Jae—” Woojin was cut off by the Alpha’s tongue sliding into his mouth. Woojin hummed, his own tongue twisting around Jaehwan’s. 

The make out session became heated fast, the alcohol giving some confidence. Woojin was far from drunk, but a little alcohol gave him enough of an excuse for himself. 

Jaehwan pushed off the wall, stepping forwards and pushing the younger. Woojin gasped as he was slammed into the opposite wall, Jaehwan back on his lips in seconds. 

Woojin tugged at the elder’s hair, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Jaehwan’s hands were gripping at his hips and ass, pulling his lower body closer to his own. 

“Hyung…” Woojin broke the kiss, yanking the Alpha’s hair back. 

Jaehwan growled deeply, “what?” He was basically grinding into Woojin now, their tight jeans making things uncomfortable. 

“Where do we go?” Woojin asked, his own hips rolling into the elder. Jaehwan smirked a little, petting the Neko’s hair. 

“You want me?” Jaehwan asked seriously, his eyes flashing red. 

“Yes.” Woojin couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he wanted this Alpha in front of him. 

“Fuck…” Jaehwan needed to think of a solution. Woojin was flushed and obviously horny, his tight jeans not hiding a lot. 

Jaehwan grabbed Woojin’s hand, dragging out of the apartment complex. They walked for a few minutes until a motel came into view. They probably did well being so close to ShinShin University. 

Woojin glanced around the room that Jaehwan paid for. It was small, but in a cozy way. Jaehwan came up behind him, spooning the Neko and squeezing him close. 

“You’ll let me, right?” His hand slid under Woojin’s floaty top, just fluttering fingers over his stomach. 

Woojin tensed, subconsciously pushing his butt back. “Be gentle.” 

Jaehwan went to shower first, and Woojin was starting to get nervous. He’d never had sex before, and honestly he really did like Jaehwan. He didn’t want to disappoint him. 

After they had both showered, Woojin stood awkwardly in the bathroom doorway with only a towel around his waist. Jaehwan was sitting on the bed, leaning back on his palms and staring. He too was just in a towel, his semi-erection not even discrete. 

Woojin wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling self conscious. Jaehwan chuckled, “c’mere.” He ushered the Neko closer. 

Woojin shuffled closer, his cheeks bright red. Jaehwan held his hands out for the Neko, tempting Woojin from across the room. When he was close enough, Jaehwan rested his hands on the Neko’s hips, just holding him there. 

“Take your hands away, Woojin. I wanna see you.” Jaehwan purred deeply, his eyes a dark red colour. 

Woojin shyly lowered his arms from around himself, gripping at his towel. Jaehwan just smirked, looking over the Neko in front of him. Woojin had a nice body, lean abs and perfect shape. 

Jaehwan stroked his hands up the younger’s sides and then back down to his hips. “So beautiful, makes me feel a little inferior.” The Alpha was soft, his abs not obviously visible. He sat with confidence though, not once trying to hide himself. 

“I like your body.” Woojin commented, smiling softly. 

Jaehwan just chuckled, suddenly hooking his fingers into the Neko’s towel. “I like your body too.” He pulled the towel off, making Woojin yelp and quickly cover himself with his hands. 

Jaehwan couldn’t help but think that Woojin was cute. He hooked an arm around the younger, spinning him around and throwing him onto the bed. “You don’t have to hide anything, I want all of you.” 

Woojin hesitantly took his hands away, revealing his hard cock. He looked so desperate, but also embarrassed. Jaehwan chuckled, crawling over the Neko before standing up on his knees. 

“Tonight I’m yours.” Jaehwan removed his own towel, throwing it to the side. Woojin flushed at the elder’s nakedness. Jaehwan’s cock was just as hard as his own, the head leaking a bead of precum. 

Jaehwan cupped Woojin’s face, bringing him into another kiss. Their bodies were moving together and intertwining as they kissed. Woojin mewled as the Alpha’s cock ground against his own. 

“Jaehwannie-hyung…” Woojin was starting to feel impatient. 

“Sorry,” Jaehwan grinned, his hand stroking down the Neko’s abs, feeling the muscle there. “I’ll make you feel good.” His hand went lower, gliding past Woojin’s cock and down his perineum. 

“Nnh—!” Woojin tensed, feeling the elder’s finger push at his rim. 

“You’re already this wet?” Jaehwan grinned, prodding with a little more strength. “Are you feeling good?” 

“S-stop teasing me…” Woojin turned his head, trying to bury his face into the pillow. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaehwan didn’t sound apologetic, he sounded as though he was having fun. He brought his fingers to his mouth, audibly sucking them. 

Woojin glanced back towards the Alpha, their eyes locking straight away. Woojin’s eyes widened a little, seeing the hungry look in Jaehwan’s gaze. 

Once his fingers were covered in enough spit, Jaehwan pulled them out of his mouth, licking his lips as he did. He brought them back to Woojin’s hole, pressing at the entrance gently. 

Woojin tried to relax his body, feeling Jaehwan push his index finger inside him. Jaehwan didn’t wait too long before adding a second finger, using them both to stretch Woojin slowly. 

“Ah!” The Neko moaned at each push to his walls, the sounds whimpery and adorable. Jaehwan wanted to hear them for the rest of his life, that’s all he wanted in life. 

The fingers inside of him were thrusting into Woojin with rushed urgency. He could almost hear the squelchy noise as the digits stabbed back inside of him. 

“Nah! J-Jae— Ahh!” Woojin clenched his hands into the pillow , his body arching into a perfect curve. Jaehwan continually pressed into the spot that made Woojin convulse; it was beautiful. 

“Does it feel good, Woojinnie?” Jaehwan smirked, knowing full well. Woojin was close to tears, his body quivering. His cock was twitching, wanting nothing more than to feel release. 

Jaehwan leaned forwards suddenly, sucking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. “Jaehwan!” Woojin’s hands flew to the Alpha’s shoulders, weakly pushing at him. 

With a few more sucks and thrusts, Woojin came. His essence spurting on Jaehwan’s abdomen and his own. Woojin’s body collapsed against the bed, his breathing irregular. 

Jaehwan lifted himself up again, licking his lips as he did. He slowly pulled his fingers out, bringing them back to his mouth and licking them. Woojin was a trembling mess against the sheets, his eyes wide with disbelief. That was really fast. 

“I’m glad you felt good.” Jaehwan stroked his hands over Woojin’s thighs. “But we’re far from finished.” One hand was lazily tugging at his own cock, hard and ready. 

Woojin glanced down, seeing the throbbing length. His own cock began to twitch back in excitement. Jaehwan raised a brow, but the smile on his face said everything. 

“You sure you wanna do this, Woojinnie?” He didn’t want to force the Neko, but his patience was wearing thin. 

“Yes… yes I wanna.” Woojin was losing all rationality, he was just thirsty for the Alpha. His ass was already wet from his own body; he was more than ready for Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan internally cursed himself; he knew that he didn’t have a condom, but he wouldn’t pass this chance. He liked Woojin and there was no guarantee that he’d get another chance like this. 

Jaehwan reached forwards, slipping three fingers into the Neko’s mouth. “Suck them, I don’t have lube.” 

Woojin didn’t have to be told twice. He sucked and licked at Jaehwan’s fingers, his eyes closing as he just tasted his skin. Jaehwan pressed three fingers back inside the Neko, causing him to bite down on his fingers. 

The Alpha thrust his fingers in and out of Woojin agonisingly slowly. Jaehwan pulled his fingers out of Woojin’s mouth, gripping his cock and lathering himself. He really wanted Woojin to suck him off, but he wanted to be inside him more. 

Woojin watched the elder jerk himself off, the groans and growls escaping him more than enough to turn him on more. 

“Jaehwannie… e-enough… hyung, I want…” Woojin reached forwards, his fingers skimming the velvety head of Jaehwan’s cock. 

“I don’t have a condom.” Jaehwan clarified, though it wouldn’t stop him. Woojin would be more sceptical if his head wasn’t already swimming with lust for the Alpha. 

“I don’t care…” Woojin spread his legs, revealing more of himself to the elder. 

Jaehwan grit his teeth, dark lustful red eyes staring at the tempting hole clenching around his fingers. He pulled the digits out slowly, before prodding the head of his cock at Woojin’s entrance. 

“Just… tell me if it’s too much.” Jaehwan grabbed Woojin’s hips, keeping a tight grip as he pushed himself forwards. 

Woojin tensed a little at the breach, but quickly willed himself to relax. Jaehwan moved forwards slowly, sinking deeper into the simmering heat of Woojin. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside Woojin; the Neko clenched down on his length. 

The raw feel of Jaehwan inside him was even better than what he could have ever imagined. Woojin threw his head back, gasping for desperate air. 

Jaehwan ran his fingers over the younger’s throat, feeling his muscles as he moaned. Woojin arched his lower back, lifting his ass and pushing the elder in completely. 

“M-move, hyung…” Woojin mewled, tears already streaming down his face. “I can’t… t-take it…” 

Jaehwan’s hand had travelled from Woojin’s throat to his chest and abdomen. “You feel so hot inside, Woojinnie.” His hands landed back on Woojin’s hip, slowly pulling out to slam hard back inside. 

“Ahh!” Woojin screamed, feeling the hard cock inside him slam straight into his prostate. 

Jaehwan started up a bruising pace, ramming himself into the searing heat over and over again. Woojin was pushing his hands at the headboard, stopping himself from being thrusted upwards into it. 

The grip Jaehwan had on Woojin was almost painful, angry red marks already appearing. Woojin couldn’t even feel the pain, he was too occupied with the sensation deep inside of him. 

Jaehwan was thrusting hard and fast, reaching parts of Woojin he’d never even thought of. He was in his deepest place, shaping Woojin to only accept Jaehwan. 

“Nnh! Ah! Uh!” Woojin moaned at each stab of Jaehwan’s cock, his body setting on fire with ecstasy. He threw his head back again, his body arching further. 

Jaehwan licked his lips, watching every move the younger made. He gripped one of Woojin’s ass cheeks, holding him tightly as he thrust into him at a slightly different angle. 

The Alpha’s hands suddenly manhandled Woojin. He pulled out roughly before flipping Woojin onto his front. Before the Neko could even catch himself, Jaehwan thrust one deep stroke back into the warmth. 

“Yah!!! Ah!” Woojin gripped the sheets hard, almost tearing the cheap material. Jaehwan leaned his body over the younger, his hand wrapping around Woojin’s neck and lifting his chin and head up making him whine. 

“Feeling good?” Jaehwan questioned, licking up the Neko’s neck to his ear. He stuck his tongue into Woojin’s ear before biting at the shell. 

“N-nyah!” Woojin mewled wantonly, the elder draped over him like a blanket on fire. Jaehwan was teasing his ear now while his hips were rolling into his deepest part. 

Woojin could only whine and whimper, only choked out moans leaving him. Jaehwan glided his fingers up Woojin’s chin, slipping two into his mouth.

“You feel really good, Woojinnie.” Jaehwan’s voice was deep and sensual in his ear, pulling a shudder from him. “Our bodies are really compatible. I just wanna cum inside you and fill you up all night long.” 

“D-Don’t…” Woojin cried, his voice weak. 

“Afraid I’ll impregnate you?” Jaehwan chuckled, free hand slipping underneath and pressing to Woojin’s stomach. 

“Nnh…” Woojin could feel his face set on fire. “T-today isn’t a good day…” he was never really sure of his cycle, but he couldn’t risk it. 

“Really?” Jaehwan smirked, “maybe I wanna knock you up.” His thrusts became erratically fast again, forcing the Neko to grind his cock into the sheets below. 

“Jaehwan—- Ahh!” Woojin pushed his ass back, wanting to feel everything. Jaehwan could’ve been convinced that Woojin wanted this more. 

Jaehwan was getting close now, the heat simmering around him. He placed his hand on Woojin’s neck again, pulling his head back slightly. The Neko gave out a choked moan, his hole clenching tightly around Jaehwan. 

“Fuck! Woojinnie…” Jaehwan sank his teeth into the younger’s neck, his free hand wrapping around Woojin’s cock. He stroked him in time with his thrusts, hard and fast. 

“Ah! Ah! Jae—! Ahh! H-hwan— Yah!” Woojin shouted loud, his head tilting backwards. Jaehwan was slamming so hard into him that it hurt, but it felt so good. 

Jaehwan brought his lips back to the younger’s ear, biting hard as he reached the end. Woojin screamed as he felt the Alpha release inside of him, his own cock spurting into the sheets. 

Woojin’s entire body shuddered, the energy inside him deteriorating. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around the Neko, preventing him from collapsing into the soiled sheets. 

“You feel so good, Woojin.” Jaehwan cooed, stroking the younger's stomach as he pulled him back to sit in his lap. “Sorry I came inside.” He pressed a kiss to Woojin’s neck. 

Woojin was breathing deeply, fluttering in and out of consciousness. Jaehwan was sucking little spots on his neck, wanting to leave hickeys for possessive reasons. 

“P-pull out…” Woojin whispered. He could already feel some of Jaehwan’s essence trickle out of hole, even with his cock still buried deep inside. 

“We’re not done yet,” Jaehwan groaned into Woojin’s ear. “Please give me more.”

Woojin felt his cock stir, the idea tilting him up again. He reached back, cupping Jaehwan’s head before turning and locking their lips. The Alpha instantly kissed back, licking into Woojin’s mouth. 

—

Woojin woke with a groan, the pounding in his head too much. He was on his stomach, hugging a pillow close. Woojin pushed at the bed, forcing himself to get up. 

The Neko collapsed back onto the bed, on his side. His hips were aching and his ass hurt. “Hyung?” Woojin looked behind him, only to see that the bed was empty. 

Woojin forced himself to sit up completely, ignoring the dull pain. He looked around the motel room, seeing that it was empty. A pout appeared on his lips, his brows furrowing. 

The digital clock next to him said that it was 10:57am. Woojin raked his hand through his hair, suddenly noticing the note and a box of pills. 

_ Woojinnie! I hope you slept well! I couldn’t bring myself to wake you because of how adorable you are.  _

_ I have a 10am class that I must attend. I paid for the room so just leave whenever you’re ready. There is a box of morning after pills too~ sorry for cumming inside ;)  _

_ Love you~  _

_ Kim Jaehwan  _

Woojin smiled a little, reading over the note one more time. Leaving a note was pretty old school, but it was a sweet gesture all the same. 

There was a glass of water beside the box of pills. Woojin grabbed the box, reading the introductions on the back. He’d never had to use them before so it was better to be safe than sorry. 

After regaining his strength, Woojin forced himself to his feet and towards the bathroom. A warm shower is just what he needed, to wash away the ache and pain. 

Jaehwan had folded Woojin’s clothes and placed them on the chair in the motel room. He ruffled his wet hair with the smaller towel, a smile appearing on his face. 

After getting dried and dressed, Woojin folded the note into his pocket and left the motel room. He bowed to the receptionist as he left, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Woojin yawned, making his way down the street and back towards ShinShin university. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing that he had a few missed calls and messages, all from Daewhi. 

When he arrived back at the university, Woojin made his way towards the Neko House. He was probably going to sleep a little more and skip class today. 

Woojin decided to call Daehwi, since it would be easier to get the story across. He shoved his hand into his pocket while the other held the phone to his ear.

_ “Hyung! Where were you last night?!”  _ Daehwi sounded angry.  _ “I called but you never picked up and I messaged.”  _

“Relax, I’m fine.” Woojin massaged his lower back as walked, still feeling the dull pain. 

_ “I saw you leave Ong-hyung’s party with Jaehwan-hyung.”  _ Daehwi’s tone turned teasing, it was obvious. 

“Yeah. I spent all night with Jaehwan.” Woojin smiled to himself, remembering their night together. 

_ “Ooh~ is that how it is? Are your hips alright?”  _ Daewhi sounded genuinely concerned towards the end. Woojin had a weak lower body, and Daehwi was always overly worried about him. 

“I’m fine.” Woojin cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment. He’d finally reached ShinShin, walking through the gates towards the quad. 

_ “Make sure that you go home and rest! I’ll bring you some food after my class.” _ Daehwi was so nice. 

“Okay~” Woojin sang into the phone, getting a laugh on the other end. He made his way towards the Neko House, needing to relax his back a little more. 

—

“Do you want to be in a project with me, Sewoonnie?” Youngmin asked, leaning over the table. Sewoon looked up from his notes, smiling up at the Neko. 

“Sure, hyung.” Sewoon suddenly pointed towards the Alpha beside him. “Jaehwan-hyung is in the group too, if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine with me.” Youngmin smiled sweetly, “as long as it’s fine with Jaehwan.” He glanced towards the said Alpha, but he was too busy staring out the window. 

Sewoon furrowed his brows, seeing as though the elder was far away in his head. He elbowed Jaehwan, hard enough to wake him up. 

“Ow! Sewoonnie!” Jaehwan spun fast, only to see Youngmin standing over them both. “Oh, Youngminnie-hyung.” He bowed his head. 

“Hyung, Youngminnie-hyung is joining our group for the project.” Sewoon caught the elder Alpha up to speed. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Jaehwan nodded. Sewoon patted his back, smiling softly at him. 

“Class is over, so shall we move to the study hall?” Youngmin offered, checking his watch. 

Jaehwan smirked, leaning on his hands. “Don’t you have to meet with Donghyunnie today?” He watched as Youngmin’s hair lit up. 

“He’ll be in class still.” Youngmin composed himself, making Jaehwan chuckle a little. 

Sewoon had already packed his books, throwing his guitar onto his back. Jaehwan was quick to follow suit, grabbing his own guitar bag after throwing his notebook into the front pocket. 

The three second years made their way out of the lecture theatre, making their way to study hall. Jaehwan yawned, stretching his arms above his head. 

Sewoon raised his brow, looking over the elder. “Where were you last night, hyung?” He finally asked, Jaehwan though he’d just leave it. “You never came home after Seongwu-hyung’s party.” 

“Ah, I spent the night at a motel.” Jaehwan wiggled his brows. Youngmin rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was no negativity behind it. He was enjoying the gossip. 

“Really?” Sewoon looked a little taken back. “You met someone?” It wasn’t the first time Jaehwan had gone to a motel, but it was the first time he looked extremely excited about it. 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan grinned, his ear tips red. “Park Woojin is so cute.” 

“Park Woojin?” Youngmin questioned, looking over Sewoon to Jaehwan. “From first year?” He knew Woojin well. He was really good at rapping and sometimes asked for Youngmin’s advice. 

“Yep.” Jaehwan grinned, “I’ve been teaching him guitar for his assignment. He’s getting better.” Woojin was cute when he played guitar, his fingers got confused and the frown he made was too adorable. 

“And you went to a motel with him?” Sewoon asked. 

“He’s so cute.” Jaehwan smirked, “I like him.” He wouldn’t let Woojin go now, he was going to make him his mate. 

Sewoon smiled a little at Jaehwan's obvious affection towards Park Woojin. He had never really liked anyone to the point of no return before, but he was almost there. 

“You guys an item?” Youngmin got involved with the questioning.

Jaehwan’s expression dropped a little, his hand ruffling the back of his hair. “Uh, no…?” He didn’t know what they were really. “I told him I like him, but he didn’t reply.”

Youngmin just nodded, feeling a little guilty for bringing the atmosphere down. They reached the study hall, and Sewoon grabbed a table for the three of them. 

They sat in silence for a while, the awkwardness thick. “Sorry for bringing down your mood.” Youngmin apologised, honestly feeling bad. 

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Jaehwan quickly jumped in. “Even if I didn’t get a reply, I’m not giving up. I told Woojinnie that too.” He was determined to keep Park Woojin all to himself. 

Youngmin just nodded, surprised about the Alpha’s conviction. If he had that much willpower than Youngmin wouldn’t take it to heart. 

Their group project got under way, Youngmin giving input to the two youngsters. Sewoon was writing down everything that the elders said, making sure that all their ideas were down. 

“I’m gonna get us drinks, okay?” Youngmin smiled, already getting up. 

“I’ll have water, please hyung.” Sewoon gave the eldest a bow of the head. 

“Cider for me, please hyung.” Jaehwan grinned. 

“Sure.” Youngmin chuckled, making his way out of the hall. There was a vending machine in the music block, and Youngmin had so many coins in his pocket. 

Youngmin turned the corner, only to walk straight into Woojin. “Oh, sorry!” Woojin looked up, only to see the sunbae he’d walked into. “Youngminnie-hyung! How are you?” Woojin’s face lit up his smile widening. 

“Woojinnie, I’m okay.” Youngmin placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder, “how are you? Not hungover?” 

“Huh? Oh, Seongwu-hyung’s party.” Woojin had forgotten about the party. It wasn’t the highlight of his night after all. “I didn’t drink much. I only went to dance, really.”

“Dance, huh?” Youngmin chuckled, already knowing. 

Woojin’s cheeks flushed a little, thinking about his night. “Have you got class today?” Youngmin kept the conversation going, not wanting Woojin to feel awkward. 

“Ah, no.” Woojin shook his head, “I’m going back to my room, I just want to borrow a guitar to practice.” He wasn’t tired, so practicing seemed the best choice. 

“Youngmin-hyung!” Jaehwan called from down the corridor, catching everyone’s attention. “What’s taking so lon—?” He cut himself off, eyes locking straight onto Woojin. 

The Neko’s entire face flushed, his hair glowing. Jaehwan casually shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down towards the two Nekos. 

Youngmin stepped back a little, giving a beeline to the Alpha. As soon as Jaehwan was close enough, he held Woojin’s cheek tilting his head a little. 

“Hy—” Jaehwan pressed his lips to Woojin’s cutting him off entirely. The Neko’s eyes widened, feeling Jaehwan wrap his arms around his waist. 

The kiss broke apart, leaving Woojin nearly breathless. Jaehwan smiled, his hand stroking down to the younger’s ass. “How are you?” He held Woojin closer. “You’re not too stiff?” 

Woojin glanced away, his cheeks red. “I-I’m okay.” His hands were on Jaehwan’s chest, weakly pushing at him. There were other students glancing at them, and even Youngmin looked awkward. 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Jaehwan pressed their foreheads together, making Woojin’s eyes widen further.  _ He’s so cute!  _

“I-I came to borrow a guitar… I wanna practice our song.” Woojin closed his eyes quickly, his body suddenly feeling weak. 

_ Our song…  _ Jaehwan’s smile grew. “You can borrow my guitar.” He pulled back finally, “just wait here.” He pressed a kiss to Woojin’s forehead before making his way back to the study hall. 

Woojin felt like his face was on fire. He clapped his hands to his face, gently slapping himself continuously. Youngmin just chuckled from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“So~?” He ushered the younger. 

Woojin just blushed deeper, “I… we are, uh…” he didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s okay, Woojinnie.” Youngmin ruffled the younger’s hair. “Jaehwan is obviously into you. It’s kinda cute.” 

Woojin just smiled awkwardly to himself. He couldn’t help but feel insecure a little. He didn’t want to feel that way, but he couldn’t help it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Woojin couldn’t help the insecurity. He was walking through the music department, Jaehwan’s guitar on his back. The elder had entrusted him with his guitar, and Woojin made sure to take care of it all this time. 

It had been three weeks since their night together, but it wasn’t the last time they became intimate. Woojin had figured out that Jaehwan was very affectionate, and horny. 

Woojin didn’t mind. It was enough to know that Jaehwan wanted him. The Neko was looking at his phone, chuckling at the funny pictures that Kuanlin was sending him. 

As soon as Woojin turned the corner, a hand shot out of one of the practice rooms. Woojin yelped as he was pulled into the room, only to feel the familiar aura engulf him. 

“I didn’t see you yesterday.” Jaehwan murmured, dropping his guitar case to the floor. 

“I had an assessment.” Woojin blushed, but leaned back into the elder’s warmth. 

Jaehwan hummed, before suddenly manoeuvring them and slamming Woojin into the door. Jaehwan quickly licked into the Neko’s mouth, tangling their tongues together in perfect unison. 

Woojin looped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, deepening the kiss. Jaehwan’s hands were everywhere, stroking and pressing at everywhere he could find. 

“Can I have you?” Jaehwan growled, his teeth grazing the younger’s throat. 

Woojin honestly didn’t mind, he found it all exciting in a way. “B-be quick.” Jaehwan liked to drag him into these situations, and Woojin liked it. 

Jaehwan’s hands slipped into the Neko’s uniform trousers and boxers. He was kneading Woojin’s ass, grabbing the soft flesh. 

“Nnh!” Woojin whimpered, his teeth gritting to hold back his sounds. 

“The practice rooms are soundproof.” Jaehwan reminded, but no way was Woojin going to cry out in university. 

Jaehwan slipped a finger into Woojin’s warmth, pulling another gasp from him. “Are you free tonight?” Jaehwan casually asked as he slipped a second finger inside. 

“Nnh… y-yeah…” Woojin moaned, his hips rolling into the Alpha’s. 

“Wanna go on a date? I’ll buy you dinner.” Jaehwan wasn’t just into Woojin’s body, he wanted his heart too.

“Ah!” Woojin gasped, the elder stroking his prostate. “J-Jaehwannie…” he pushed his ass back onto the fingers, feeling the Alpha scissor him open. 

“Wanna?” Jaehwan questioned, already pulling a condom out of his back pocket. He promised Woojin that he’d wear one from now on, making clean up easier. 

“Hyung… ah… enough.” Woojin gripped Jaehwan’s shoulders, pushing him away and down onto the floor. Jaehwan sat against the wall, smirking at the Neko. 

Woojin pulled his tie off, followed by his trousers and boxers. He took the condom from Jaehwan, ripping it open with his teeth. 

“Fuck…” Jaehwan felt his hips twitch. Woojin grabbed the elder’s trousers and boxers, pulling them down and letting his cock flop out. 

Woojin placed the condom over the head of Jaehwan’s cock, causing the Alpha to twitch. Woojin took that as a good sign, wrapping his lips around the head. 

“Fuck, Woojinnie!” Jaehwan’s hand flew to the silky blonde hair, gripping the strands tight. Woojin rolled the condom down with his mouth. He relaxed his throat, making sure to take all of Jaehwan in. 

The Alpha groaned, lolling his back against the wall. Woojin started bobbing his head, tasting the flavouring of the condom. Jaehwan really was a pervert. 

“Enough, Woojin…” Jaehwan pulled the younger off his cock. “You’re gonna make me cum too fast.” 

Woojin chuckled, licking his lips. “Can’t hold back, hyung?” He teased. 

Jaehwan growled, grabbing Woojin’s hips and pulling him forwards. Woojin was hovering over Jaehwan’s cock, the blunt head pressing at his craving hole. 

The Neko slowly lowered down onto Jaehwan’s cock, a choked moan escaping him. “Nnh!” Woojin didn't stop until Jaehwan was completely inside him. 

“Fuck, so hot.” Jaehwan held onto the younger’s hips, easily thrusting up into the heat.

“Ah! Ahh! Nnh! Uh! Ah!” Woojin moaned at each thrust, his hands gripping to Jaehwan’s shoulders for leverage. He forced himself down at each thrust upwards, slamming deep into his body. 

Jaehwan easily slipped a condom onto Woojin’s cock, not wanting any mess from either of them. He continued to pump the shaft in his hand, bringing Woojin to the brink a lot faster than he wanted. 

“Jae— hyung! Ahh!” Woojin couldn’t hold back, his sensitive body already enraptured with Jaehwan. “Nnh! Ah! Ahh!” He threw his head back, cumming into the condom while his entire body trembled. 

Jaehwan growled at the warm body clenching around him. Woojin was quivering on top of him, pulling him to his orgasm. Jaehwan spilled into the condom, lips sucking at Woojin’s neck. 

“You feel so good.” Jaehwan was rubbing Woojin's clothed back, feeling the sweat. The Neko whimpered, his legs shaking as he tried to lift himself up. 

Jaehwan chuckled, helping the Neko off of his cock and back into his clothes. The condoms were tired and thrown into the practice room bin, which thankfully wasn’t empty. 

Woojin leaned against the opposite wall, panting hard. Jaehwan smiled, just looking over the cute Neko. “I like you, Woojinnie.” 

Woojin looked up immediately, seeing the charming look on the Alpha’s face. He blushed, looking away again. Jaehwan didn’t say anything, just pouted a little. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Sometimes Woojin was the one that initiated their moments. He pulled Jaehwan into the closest bathroom. Their mouths already locked in a heated kiss. 

“Hyung…” Woojin tangled his hand in the Alpha’s hair, tugging at the strands. 

“You want it, Woojinnie?” Jaehwan walked the Neko backwards into one of the stalls, closing the door and locking the hatch. 

“Yes~!” Woojin licked the Alpha’s neck, sucking at the white flesh there. Jaehwan just chuckled, he didn’t mind being marked if it was by Woojin. 

Jaehwan ran his hands up Woojin’s sides, under his shirt. He popped the buttons as he went, undoing his tie and draping it over his neck. 

Jaehwan leaned forwards, latching his mouth on Woojin’s nipple. The other nipple was being slowly pressed by Jaehwan’s thumb, pulling stifling moans from him. 

Jaehwan licked his way down the Neko’s abs, making sure to go slow and sensual. Woojin slumped against the door, his body twitching. 

Jaehwan slowly pulled Woojin’s trousers and boxers down, placing them on the toilet, keeping them off the floor. Jaehwan lifted one of the younger’s legs, sucking at his inner thigh. 

“Nnyah!” Woojin moaned loudly. He quickly covered his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Jaehwan chuckled, sucking harder at that spot. Woojin’s cock was twitching at each touch the Alpha gave him. He was stroking his thighs and ass, kissing him everywhere. 

“H-hyung…” Woojin whimpered, looking down at Jaehwan with teary eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” Jaehwan gave a teasing lick to the younger’s cock, tasting the precum. 

“Ah…” Woojin mewled cutely. 

Jaehwan coxed the younger to turn around, facing the door. Woojin placed both hands on the door, needing the leverage. 

Jaehwan was knelt behind him, hands kneading his plump ass. Woojin had such a nice ass. He separated the Neko’s cheeks, watching the twitching hole invite him. 

“J-Jaehwannie…” Woojin was on the verge of insanity. He really wanted the Alpha, but he was such a tease. 

“I really wanna taste you.” Jaehwan grinned, leaning in and lapping his trembling entrance. 

“Ahh!” Woojin stumbled, almost falling into the door. 

Jaehwan was quick to lose himself, licking at the Neko slowly. He forced his tongue inside, wanting to taste his insides. 

Woojin whimpered against the door, leaning on his arm. He was purposefully pushing his ass back, wanting to feel more. 

Jaehwan slipped in a finger beside his tongue, pushing at the soft insides. He added two extra fingers, splaying the Neko with three. Jaehwan was biting at the younger’s ass now, leaving mark’s everywhere. 

Woojin bit his lip, his legs trembling. Jaehwan got back to his feet, his fingers still deep inside. “Feeling good, Woojinnie?” He asked, kissing his neck. 

“S-so good…” Woojin could be convinced that only Jaehwan could make him feel this way. 

“Wanna go all the way?” Jaehwan did, 100%. But, he wanted to make sure Woojin did too. 

“Y-yes.” Woojin nodded, his ass pushing back into the elder’s fingers. Jaehwan chuckled, curling his digits and pulling a moan from the Neko. 

Jaehwan pulled a condom out of his back pocket, tearing it open with his teeth. He pulled his fingers out of Woojin, opting to undo his trousers instead. 

Woojin tried to calm himself while Jaehwan rolled on the condom. They were in a bathroom, at the university, in their music block. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility of getting caught, but it was there alright. 

They both lived in the dorms, so it was impossible to spend time together in their rooms; they had roommates. And to top it off, Nekos weren’t allowed in the Alpha House and vice versa. 

“Ready, Woojinnie?” Jaehwan purred into his ear, his cock already prodding at Woojin’s ass. 

“Y-yeah.” Woojin nodded, pushing back. 

Jaehwan breached, pushing himself into Woojin’s comforting warmth. The Neko sucked in a hard breath, pulling Jaehwan inside desperately. 

“You’re really tight today.” Jaehwan commented as soon as he was fully engulfed into the warmth. 

“Jaehwan… shut up and move.” Woojin turned his head, trying his best to glare at the Alpha. 

Jaehwan just chuckled, his hands on the younger’s hips. He pulled all the way out before slamming back inside. His cock was ramming straight into Woojin’s prostate, and going in so deep. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh—!” Woojin was feeling weak suddenly, his legs trembling. Jaehwan noticed straight away that the younger was losing his balance. He suddenly pulled out, causing Woojin to whimper. “W-why did you—?” 

“Bare with me.” Jaehwan turned the Neko around, hooking his hands under his thighs and lifting him up like he weighed nothing.    
  


“Yah! Jaehwan-hyung!” Woojin was in panic mode. “N-no! I’m too heav— ahh! Nnh!” He screamed as soon as Jaehwan stroked back into him hard. 

Woojin wrapped his legs around the elder, wanting to hold him tight. Jaehwan continued to thrust into the Neko, slamming his back against the door. Woojin whimpered, the elder being rough with him. 

Jaehwan held his Neko close, his hips rolling into the warmth. Woojin licked at the Alpha’s lips, wanting to kiss him. Jaehwan gave him what he wanted, coaxing the younger's tongue into his mouth. 

Their tongues tangled in a heated make out, nothing attractive about it. The desperation from Jaehwan was insatiable; he was stealing Woojin’s breath away. He was amazing, and he kissed so well. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening made them both freeze, footsteps walking towards the sink area. Woojin tightened around Jaehwan hard, pulling a whispered growl out of him. 

Woojin held a hand to his mouth, eyes wide and tear filled. Jaehwan just stared into those dark eyes, seeing the fear yet lust there. He smirked a little, rolling his hips. Woojin whined in his throat, feeling the Alpha rut at his prostate mercilessly. 

The sound of the water running from the sink seemed so loud. Someone was washing their hands and it was taking too long. Jaehwan pressed his lips to Woojin’s hand; which was still over his mouth. 

Jaehwan waited till the sound of footsteps made their way out of the bathroom, leaving them alone in the bathroom. Jaehwan started thrusting again, rough and uneven, Woojin pressed his head to the elder’s, the both of them moaning at the feel. 

“I really like you, Woojinnie…” Jaehwan growled out, “be my mate?” 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Woojin was sitting in the canteen with Daehwi and Kuanlin, the three of them having a break at the same time. He was running his hands through his hair, too lost within his own head to notice the two youngsters staring at him. 

“What’s the problem now?” Kuanlin asked, already irritated by Woojin’s lost look. 

“Huh??” Woojin woke up from his thoughts, seeing the two youngsters. 

“You’ve got this indecisive look on your face,” Kuanlin furrowed his brows, “and you’ve had it for days.” 

Woojin sighed, “it’s like we’re just sex friends.” 

“What?” Daehwi quickly looked between the two sat with him. “Who?” 

“Jaehwan-hyung.” Woojin didn’t have any shame in telling his friends. “I feel like we’re just sex friends, but I know that he likes me, so… I don’t understand why I feel this way.” 

Daehwi sighed a little in relief, honestly worried that Woojin was talking about himself and Kuanlin for a second. “If he likes you why aren't you just mates?” He scratched his temple with his pen. 

“I… I’ve never told him I like him.” Woojin whispered, his cheekbones a soft pink. 

“Why not? You only like his dick?” 

  
“Kuanlin!” Daehwi elbowed the young Alpha next to him, only making him chuckle. 

“I’m just saying,” Kuanlin shrugged, “you’re fucking him, but you don’t wanna be his mate? I suppose you don’t like him like that.” 

  
“Well… I do like him.” Woojin’s hair started glowing softly. 

“So why haven’t you told him then?” Daehwi asked, his perfect brows raised. 

Woojin became silent, ruffling the back of his hair aggressively. “I just don’t think that I’m right for him. He deserves someone better.” Woojin didn’t have a lot to offer really, and Jaehwan was so talented and had a promising future. 

Kuanlin sighed deeply, catching the attention of the Nekos. Daehwi frowned at him, “what’s wrong, Kuanlinnie?” 

“Don’t keep him in the dark.” Kuanlin pointed with his chopsticks, “at least tell him that you like him, but you feel like he needs better.” 

“Hey, Woojinnie-hyung is the best.” Daehwi quickly interjected. 

  
“Yeah, but if he doesn’t have the confidence, then what’s the point.” Kuanlin turned to Woojin, staring at him seriously. “You’ll hurt him if you don’t say anything, and I’m sure you don’t want that, right?” He didn’t care about Jaehwan, but he did care about Woojin. 

Woojin looked down at the table, staring into his bibimbap. “I’m just embarrassed.” He’d never liked anyone before and now he had Jaehwan, he was too scared to clutch at him and never let go. 

Kuanlin just nodded, “you should get past the embarrassment and decide whether you want to be with Jaehwan or not. It’ll be bad later on for both of you if you don’t wanna be with him.” He sounded so sure that it made Woojin nervous.  _ Why was Kuanlin the one full of advice, wasn’t he a kid?!  _

“I think Kuanlin is right.”  _ And now Daehwi was taking his side?!  _ “You should be clear with Jaehwan about the type of relationship you want.” 

Woojin nodded, thinking over what his friends had just said. Every time they spent time together, whether it be intimate or just spending time, Jaehwan would always tell him he liked him. 

What was Woojin waiting for really? Was he waiting for Jaehwan to tell him he loved him, not just  _ like _ . Did he want to hear those words, before he could say them back. “I do love him…” He whispered to himself, not even worrying if the younger two heard him. 

Woojin had been watching Jaehwan with his eyes ever since he got to ShinShin, and now being with him was like a dream. This is what he wanted, he could feel it in his heart. He needed to tell Jaehwan that he wanted them to be mates, that he wanted to be with him. 

“Okay.” Woojin slammed his hands on the table suddenly, making them both jump. “I’ll tell Jaehwan my feelings, and if he doesn’t feel the same then I guess it’s over…” He didn’t want to give Jaehwan up, but he didn’t think he could deal with just being sex friends. 

  
  


  
—

  
  
  


“Would you say that we’re just fuck buddies, Sewoon?” Jaehwan was sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar aimlessly. Woojin had given the guitar back after his assignment, but Jaehwan wouldn’t have minded if he’d kept it. 

“You and Woojin?” Sewoon asked. He was sitting on his own bed, reading through his work. 

“I’ve told him that I like him, plenty of times.” Jaehwan sighed, leaning back against the wall and just looking over his guitar. He couldn’t even bring himself to strum it anymore. He wanted to teach Woojin to play more songs; he looked adorable when he tried to focus on the notes. 

“And he hasn’t said it back?” Sewoon questioned; he may act indifferent, but he did care about Jaehwan. He was his friend since high school, and he was lucky enough that they went to the same university. 

“No.” Jaehwan groaned, thumping his head against the wall. “Every time I tell him I like him he just blushes and shys away. Believe me it’s adorable, but he’s never said anything back.” He was stuck in limbo when it came to Woojin. 

“Why not just ask him up front about it?” Sewoon suggested, “isn’t that the best way?” 

Jaehwan ruffled his hair in annoyance, a groan escaping him. “What if he doesn’t like me though? He might stop talking to me if I tell him I want to be his mate.” 

Sewoon hummed in reply. “Would you rather just stay friends with benefits?”

“No…” Jaehwan wanted meaning in their relationship. He wasn’t really one for casual sex, and with Woojin it was so much more. 

“Then just tell him.” Sewoon propted, “if it doesn’t end well I’ll console you and buy you as much food as you want.” He meant it. 

Jaehwan just chuckled, “I’ll hold you to that deal, ya know.” It wasn’t every day that Sewoon decided to be charitable. 

“Just go and tell him.” Sewoon already had a hunch about what the ending conversation would be. He jumped off his bed and reached for his guitar bag, sliding it over his shoulder. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Jaehwan asked, seeing the younger Alpha slip on his shoes. 

“I’m just gonna go meet Youngmin-hyung. I need to show him this new chord structure for the group work.” Sewoon explained, already opening the door. 

“Shouldn’t I come too?” Jaehwan asked, shifting off his bed and standing up. 

“Nope.” Sewoon turned back to look at the elder. “You need to go and find Woojin.” And with that he left, the door clicking closed behind him. 

Jaehwan shook his head, clearing his thoughts and calming himself. He took a deep breath, coming to a decision. Throwing on a hoodie and his trainers, Jaehwan left the room, making his way down the stairs of the Alpha House. 

It was better to find out the truth now before he became way too involved. Well, Jaehwan probably was already too involved, but might as well start the healing process now. 

Jaehwan slammed open the door to the Alpha House, only to see Woojin standing a couple paces away. The Alpha’s eyes widened, and he ran towards the Neko. 

“Woojinnie, what are you doing here?” Nekos weren’t allowed inside the Alpha House, so… 

“I came to see you.” Woojin clarified, his ear tips red and his eyes directed away. 

“Why didn’t you call? We could have easily met up.” Jaehwan didn’t want the Neko to get in trouble. 

“I was about to, to tell you I was outside but Sewoon-Hyung said you were coming out anyway.” Woojin pointed with his thumb in the direction that the said Alpha went. 

Jaehwan just frowned a little; Sewoon knew he wouldn’t dwell on his thoughts. Woojin cleared his throat, looking a little awkward. 

“What’s up?” Jaehwan asked, pulling the Neko to the side so they weren’t standing right in front of the Alpha House. 

Woojin bit his lip, but slowly interlocked their fingers together. Jaehwan pursed his lips, squeezing the younger’s hand in return. They stood by the building wall, hidden around the corner. 

“I need to talk to you, hyung.” Woojin whispered out, tightening his hold on the elder’s hand. 

“You sound so serious.” Jaehwan chuckled, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. 

“Jaehwan-hyung,” Woojin looked up at him, his eyes round and wide. “What are we?” He needed to know. 

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan could feel his chest tighten at the words. 

“We’re not officially dating, right? So I was wondering what we are.” Woojin was afraid of what Jaehwan was going to answer. 

Jaehwan sighed, “I don’t know.” He was being honest. Woojin could feel his eyes fill, but he refused to cry. He let go of Jaehwan’s hand, opting to hug himself instead. 

“We must be something.” Woojin didn’t want to hear the words ‘sex friends’ from Jaehwan, but he needed the confirmation. Even if it meant that this was the end. 

“I like you, Woojin.” Jaehwan sighed. “I’ve told you, I always tell you.” He looked away, frowning a little. The Neko was the one that never said anything in return. 

Woojin couldn’t bring himself to meet the Alpha’s eyes. “I know…” he needed to say it. 

Jaehwan shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t know if you like me or just my body, but I’m not comfortable with just having sex.” He took a step back, ready to leave. 

“Hyung, I—”

“I’m sorry.” Jaehwan ruffled the back of his hair. “I know I might be asking too much. But…” he looked into Woojin’s adorable wide eyes. “I want to be your mate, not just a friend with benefits.” 

Woojin let out a little gasp, the question he wasn’t expecting being thrown in his face. “Jaehwan-hyung, do you… do you love me?” Why did he need such clarification? 

“Yes!” Jaehwan raised his voice a little. “I’ve been telling you all along that I like you. I want you. I want us to be mates. I want to tell everyone that you’re mine and I’m yours.” He clenched his fists by his sides, his cheekbones turning pink. 

Woojin quickly moved forwards, throwing himself at the Alpha. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan, hugging him closely. 

“Woojin?” Jaehwan couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the Neko. 

“I’m sorry, hyung… I’m just shy and I—” Woojin cut himself off with a sniffle. “I want to be your mate, hyung. I’ve always liked you.” It felt right to say it out loud. 

“Why didn’t you say earlier?” Jaehwan’s arms tightened around the Neko’s waist, his face buried in his neck. 

“I’m not the best catch for someone as talented as you.” Woojin whispered into the Alpha’s ear. “You deserve someone better than me, that’s why I—”

Jaehwan cut the Neko off this time, pressing a kiss to his lips. Woojin instantly kissed back, his hand raking through the elder’s hair. The kiss didn’t last long, but it meant everything. 

“I like you, really like you.” Jaehwan grinned, “I’m just not a man of too soft words.” 

“I love you.” Woojin countered, making the Alpha blush. “I’m not the type to say it a lot either, but I want you to know.” 

Jaehwan nuzzled his nose against Woojin’s, pulling a giggle from him. “Come with me.” Jaehwan placed a finger to his lips, making a ‘shh’ gesture. 

The Alpha interlocked their hands again, pulling Woojin behind him. Jaehwan stealthily pulled the Neko into the Alpha House, sneaking him up the stairs towards his room. 

As soon as Jaehwan pulled Woojin into the room, he locked the door and leapt at the younger. Woojin lauged, feeling the elder kiss at his neck and face. 

“Desperate, much?” Woojin laughed as he was thrown into Jaehwan’s bed. 

“Can’t I want my mate?” Jaehwan smirked, already feeling his heart skip with happiness. 

Woojin sat up, pulling his white hoodie over his head. He didn’t have anything underneath, leaving his upper body naked. Jaehwan leapt on him, licking at his nipples straight away. 

“Nnh…” Woojin whimpered, but he was quick to pull Jaehwan’s clothes over his head. 

They both scrambled as they threw the rest of their clothes off, leaving them both naked. Jaehwan ground down on the younger, their cocks sliding together. 

Woojin was quick to hold their cocks in his hands, stroking them. Jaehwan poured a little lube over them, giving a more sleek feel. 

“Cute… my cute Woojinnie.” Jaehwan cooed, his hand travelling downwards and slipping a finger inside the Neko. 

“Ah! Nyah!” Woojin trembled, his body sucking Jaehwan’s digits in deep. “E-Enough… I want you…” He didn’t want to wait. 

Jaehwan splayed his fingers faster, still wanting to prepare the Neko. He reached for the bag by his bed, pulling a condom out of the front pocket. 

Woojin slipped his own fingers, replacing Jaehwan’s as he pulled out. The Neko continued to scissor his hole, keeping himself open for the elder. 

Jaehwan grabbed a condom and ripped it open, before rolling it over his throbbing cock. He pressed Woojin's thighs apart, sitting between them perfectly. 

Woojin pulled his fingers out of himself, opting to grab Jaehwan’s cock instead. He aligned the Alpha’s cock to his wet hole, his eyes lidded. 

“Fuck me, Jaehwan-hyung…” Woojin licked his lips, staring up at the elder. “I wanna feel my mate.” 

“Shit!”’Jaehwan gritted his teeth, thrusting forwards and burying himself into Woojin’s warmth. 

“Ahhh! Nnh!” Woojin clenched around the hot flesh inside. 

“Don’t rile me up like that.” Jaehwan warned, his eyes red. Woojin just smirked, picking his hips off the bed and rolling. “Nnh.” Jaehwan groaned, looking down and seeing the Neko’s hips moving on their own. 

“H-hyung… hyung…!” Woojin was whining already, wanting more. 

“Hey, don’t be so loud.” Jaehwan leaned over the younger, his face only millimetres away from Woojin. 

“Then shut me up.” Woojin wrapped his arms around Jaehwan's head, smashing their lips together. 

Jaehwan twisted his tongue around Woojin’s, sloppy and desperate. The Alpha started thrusting desperately, hitting Woojin right where he needed it. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Nyah!” Woojin moaned into the Alpha’s mouth, his body arching crazily. 

Jaehwan was amazed at the flexibility of the younger, it was amazing. He slid in deep, pressing his cock hard into the Neko’s prostate. 

“J-Jaehwan— Ahh! Nnh!” Woojin clawed at the elder’s back, leaving angry red marks. 

Jaehwan growled, before sucking at his throat. Woojin lolled his head back, giving the elder more access. Jaehwan licked at the delicious flesh, grinning at the sound of Woojin’s hitched breath. 

“So cute , Woojinnie.” Jaehwan purred into his ear, biting at the shell. 

“Nnh…” Woojin shuddered, hating how his ears seemed so sensitive now. Jaehwan continued to shower him in licks and kisses, his hips not stopping the powerful thrusts. 

They kept at it until they were both completely spent. Woojin was gasping as Jaehwan cleaned them both up, using a damp cloth to clean him completely. Woojin smiled, just watching the elder. 

“We’re mates now?” Woojin whispered, still a little drowsy but managing to manoeuvre under the duvet. 

“That’s right.” Jaehwan chuckled, pulling a pair of joggers on. “I’m all yours.” He made his way towards the window, opening it and letting in the cold. 

Woojin shuddered, huddling up in the covers on Jaehwan’s end. “It’s cold~ why open the window?” He was really cute when he whined. 

“I don’t want Sewoon to complain later.” Jaehwan chuckled, making his way back towards the bed. He sat down on the bed, leaning over the Neko. “He probably already knows anyway.” 

Woojin hummed, “he knew that you’d sneak me in?”

“Yeah, probably.” Jaehwan shrugged. “He’s good at catching on.” He was glad that Sewoon was his roommate, it made things less complicated. 

Woojin yawned, but at the same time his stomach grumbled. Jaehwan laughed. Leaning down and snuggling into the Neko’s soft hair. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Woojin grinned bashfully, “I just came straight here.” 

Jaehwan chuckled, ruffling the younger’s hair. “I’ll buy you some food, shall we go out to eat?” 

Woojin suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. “Really?” 

“Of course. I want to spoil my mate.” Jaehwan nuzzled his nose against the younger’s. Woojin quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the Alpha’s lips, leaving a grin on his face. 

“Come on, let’s get dressed. I’ll sneak you out again.” Jaehwan returned the kiss, only a quick one. Woojin grinned, shuffling out of bed and to his feet. 

Woojin wobbled on his legs, his hips feeling weak. Jaehwan quickly wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist, holding him up. “Are you okay?”

Woojin just stared at the Alpha, his heart racing again. His hand threaded through the back of Jaehwan’s hair again, his eyes lidding. 

“One more time?” He asked and Jaehwan was more than happy to respond. 

  
  
  


Sewoon sighed, looking over his watch. He’d given them 3 hours now, and that should be enough, right? He’d been in the practice room with his guitar, just killing more time. 

There was a ping on his phone, indicating a message coming through. Sewoon pulled his mobile out of his back pocket, seeing the kakao message. 

**Jaehwan-hyung**

_ 6:04pm _

Thanks a lot Sewoonie! I owe you one! Make sure that Jisung-hyung doesn’t find out! 😝😝😝

_ 6:05pm _

Me and Woojinnie are going to get some food~ 

Don’t worry about the room, I opened the window 🙃😉

Sewoon chuckled, looking over the attached picture. Jaehwan was taking the selfie and had put some silly mouse filter on them both. They looked cute together that was for certain. Sewoon pocketed his phone again, packing away his guitar. 

It was about time Jaehwan got his emotions in order, Woojin too. They were perfect for each other, that even Sewoon could see. 


End file.
